The Bet
by popculturerebel
Summary: Truth and confession, two of the most difficult things to accept and ponder. One girl would realize that when she struggles to open up.
1. The Bet - Ch1- Glance

" _Everybody has their struggles within themselves, but for a certain someone, her personal battle has reached a new level, which can be described in two words: Truth and confession"_

The person in question, Shiho Hahnenfuss, is having some time for herself at a café not too far from where she lives

Sporting a white long sleeve with the top portion a bit unbuttoned, a pink belt and black jeans, she enjoys the windy weather for today

All by herself on one table, she takes a sip from her cup of milk tea while reading one of her favorite novels.

"May I get a refill please?" she asked a waitress, who then took her cup for a refill

"Coming right up"

Seeing the waitress going back to refill her cup, she continued on reading; after finishing a couple of chapters, she took a break and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning air around her

" _That felt good…"_

Before returning to her book, a scene caught her eye

Not too far ahead, in a small park, is a couple sitting next to each other on the grass while gazing at the beautiful sky.

The cute moment made her blush

" _I always imagine me and him together like that"_

"Here you go ma'am" the waitress returned with her refill

"Oh thank you"

As she's about to take a sip…

"Well, well, didn't expect to see you here"

The familiar voice took her by surprise, it was none other than the Hawke sisters

"Luna, Meyrin! What a surprise!"

"Hey Shiho!"

"How's it going?"

"Been doing good, how about you two?"

"Been better…" the older of the two smiled "Waiting for someone?"

"Nah, just wanna relax a bit…"

"Mind if we join you?"

"Sure go ahead" both sisters now sit along with her; both also ordered drinks; A cappuccino for Luna and a Strawberry Milkshake for Meyrin

Like Shiho, both sisters wore something they feel comfortable in

Luna wore an inner black tank top with a pink polo shirt and white jeans while Meyrin wears an unzipped jacket with a magenta/yellow combination (with an inner shirt of course), purple denim shorts and a cap with shades on.

"So how's life treatin' ya, Shiho?" the younger one started the conversation, already taking the first sip to her drink

"Just living the simple life, I currently work as a waitress at my family restaurant near my neighborhood"

"Oh that's cool, what's the name of the restaurant, by the way?"

"Hatsukoi, some name huh?"

"A unique name it is…"

"I know right? It means "First Love""

"Oooh…" both sisters said simultaneously

"Yeah, so how's it been for both of you?"

"Meyrin and I opened finally opened our flower shop"

"Really? I'm so happy for the both of you!" both sisters then sat down on the same table with her

"Yeah thanks…" the younger sister concluded, though with her tone isn't as cheery as her older sister's

"Why what's wrong? Are you not happy about it, Meyrin?"

"I am, it's just that… I don't wanna talk about it-"

"Come on Meyrin, I'm your friend, I'm sure it's not that bad"

"Easy for you to say…" she sighed "Luna, hope you won't mind if-"

"Oh no Meyrin, we've been through this before… you do it" taking a sip from her cappuccino

"Fine… you see Shiho… it was Friday and it's almost closing time"

 **~FRIDAY, NEARLY CLOSING TIME~**

" _Come again soon!" both sisters greeted as they bid their customer farewell_

" _I really hope she's the last customer" Meyrin hoped, fixing her hair_

" _Who knows…" Luna looked at the clock; they only have an hour left before they officially close_

 _Minutes after their previous customer left, another one is coming by_

" _Luna, another customer!"_

 _The male customer entered the store as the bell rang when the door opened_

" _Welcome to Hawke's Flower Shop!" both immediately recognized the customer upon further glance; his unmistakable wavy blue hair is enough to woo any girl; it's none other than Athrun Zala_

 _His presence made Meyrin blush since she always has the hots for him_

 _Luna once had a crush on him before, but she recently got her eyes one of his friends, Shinn Asuka_

" _Hi Lunamaria, Hi Meyrin"_

" _Hi Athrun!"_

" _Didn't expect to see you here, he-he"_

" _Same here, what can you say about our new flower shop?" Luna wants know to his thoughts_

" _I'll be honest here, it looks fantastic"_

" _You really think so?!"  
"Cross my heart, Meyrin, it's the best one around the corner"_

" _THANKS!" both sisters are happy_

" _Can you suggest me some nice flowers?"_

" _Oh we have lots of flowers"_

" _Flowers for all kinds for any occasion…"_

" _That's great…"_

 _*Phone rings*_

" _I'll get that…" the former immediately attended the phone call_

" _Hawke's Flower Shop, Good evening…"_

 _With her sister on the phone, Meyrin feels this is her chance_

" _This is it! I can finally tell my feelings to him! Time to get rid of my shyness once and for all!" she smiled at the thought, a very obvious one since the guy she has feelings for is STILL in front of her_

" _So umm, Athrun… whatcha been doing lately?"_

" _Well, I've recently published my first novel"_

" _Cool! Congratulations! You write your own original work? Didn't know that"_

" _You do now… it's titled "Undying Perception" "_

" _What's it all about?"_

" _You'll see when you read it" *chuckles*_

" _I'm looking forward to reading it"_

" _Please do" his smile would woo any girl; her eye saw something_

" _Wow, is that a ring?"_

" _Oh you noticed, nice isn't it?"_

" _Yes very, where'd you get it?"_

" _I bought it at ZAFT Jewelry just across the street from here"_

" _It looks lovely"_

" _Thanks Meyrin, glad you like it"_

 _Luna then came into the scene_

" _Where are you going, sis?"_

" _The customer said she wanted flowers perfect for decorating her bedroom"_

" _What kind?"_

" _She said anything nice so I'm about to check if there's anything fitting to that description" she then went to the other room to check for specific flowers_

" _You gotta excuse Luna, when it comes to phone orders, that's where she gets very focused"_

" _That's fine, being the busy worker that she is"_

" _Yeah, that's my sister for ya.."_

" _Meyrin, are you helping Athrun with what flowers to give him or are you just chatting with him?" she made her snap back to her job_

" _Right! Sorry Luna, sorry Athrun!"_

" _It's alright Meyrin"_

" _We wasted precious time due to our little chitchat, he-he; so what kind of flowers are you looking for in particular?"_

" _Something beautiful"_

" _All of our flowers here are beautiful" both laughed; even Luna chuckled a bit, who already finished and approved the phone order minutes ago_

" _He-he, you don't say, well aside from being so, I also want something exotic"_

" _I'm sure we have those, I'll go check them" Luna went around seeing if there are any exotic flowers_

" _And lastly, I want that flower to be delicately rare"_

" _Whoa there, some characteristics you've chosen for such a flower"_

" _Sorry, it's just that I don't want to be a cliché type of guy" both sisters laughed_

" _Alright, if you say so, Romeo" *chuckles*_

 _ **~SEVERAL MINUTES LATER~**_

" _Alright Athrun, here's perhaps the most rare flower this shop has ever had"_

" _Wow, it looks very beautiful"_

" _It's called the Middlemist red" the younger of the siblings told him the name of it_

" _Such an intriguing name" the blue haired hunk observed it even more, dazzled by its appearance "I'll take it"_

" _Thanks…"_

" _Likewise to both of you, well it's been nice meeting you two again"_

" _Yeah, it's been a while as well…"  
"By the way, for what occasion is the flower for?"_

" _I'm gonna give them to my fiancée, Cagalli…"_

 _Upon hearing her name come out of his mouth, the smile from Meyrin's face disappeared_

" _Oh… I see" she struggles to hide the pain she feels right now_

 _Her older sister can already tell that she's hurt over his announcement_

" _Is something the matter, Meyrin?" he noticed the sudden change on her expressions_

" _Oh nothing… I forgot that I was charging my Android, I'm gonna go check it's fully charged" she ran off_

" _Oh alright… again, thanks for the flowers Luna"_

" _Anytime Athrun, see ya!"_

" _You too!" he then left the store_

 _The older Hawke sister was able to keep a straight face to cover for her sister…_

 _After locking the door and closing the lights, she heard her weeping, she checked on her to see how's she's doing_

" _MEYRIN!" she sees her sister, standing on one corner, crying_

 _The sound of her weeping made her heart ache, she hates seeing her sister in any form of hurt_

" _I should've seen it earlier, it was already there!" *sniff*_

" _What do you mean? What was there?" she rushed to her aid_

" _He was wearing an engagement ring!"_

" _Oh…"_

" _The sign was already there! I'm such an idiot!"_

" _It's not your fault, Meyrin" she hugged her in an attempt to comfort her; Meyrin in return, hugged her older sister tightly_

 _On the floor is a white envelope, the love letter that Meyrin was supposed to give him; it got all torn up, crumpled and stomped on_

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Ow, I'm sorry to hear that Meyrin"

"Thanks Shiho"

"How did you get over it?" she took another sip

"Well it wasn't that easy…"

"Oh…"

"It took her like a week to get over it"

"You're kidding… you really loved him that bad, Meyrin?"

"I sure did, he wasn't like other guys"

"Did it affect your work at the flower shop?"

"It did a bit… but we were able to pull through but it didn't take him off her mind though"

"Damn… so what did you-"

"Luna took me to an Amusement Park after a week"

"Aww, that is so sweet of you Luna… and thoughtful"

"What can I say? Anything to make her smile again" all 3 shared a hearty laugh

"By the way, Shiho, what's that book you're reading?" Meyrin took notice

"Oh I'm reading 'The Host' by Stephenie Meyer"

"Mind if I look?"

"Sure…" she handed the novel to her, but not before putting a bookmark on the page she's currently on

"Mhm…Wow"

"Lemme look at that too"

As the Hawke sisters let their curiosity go on her book, she decided to glance on the very open to clear her mind when something (or someone rather) caught her eye

" _Is that who I think it is?"_ upon closer glance, it is who she think it is…

"Some romance novel this is…"

"Hey Shiho, what made you interested in- Shiho?" both sisters noticed the look on her face, as if she's in some sort of trance

The look on their friend's face says it all…

" _What's she looking at?"_ her older sister wondered

"Shiho, Shiho, SHIHO!" Meyrin finally managed to snap her out of it

"Hey what's up?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"Your face is all googly eyed and stuff…"

"Yeah, it kinda creeped us both"

"Oh was I? Sorry… it's just that I was looking at someone"

"Who?" both sisters asked in unison

"Oh someone…"

"I bet it's a boy you have a crush on for some time…" Meyrin suggested with a smirk

"What?! Meyrin!"

"You're blushing!" _*chuckles*_

"Alright, alright it is…"

"Ha-ha, I knew it!"

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Ehh, I'd rather not tell"

"Come on tell us!" Luna begged

"No thanks…"

"Pretty please?" even Meyrin's attempts fail to convince her

"N..O… NO" she made her point, smirking and taking another sip from her drink

"Are you two done with my book? Can I have it back, please?"

Both sisters gave each other an evil look and smiled

"Alright Shiho, you can have your book back…" the younger Hawke hands back the novel

"I must say you have some unique taste for books…"

"You think so? Thanks- Hey!"

"Only if you tell us who was that guy you were glancing at…"

"Meyrin, come on!"

"You want your book back, then tell us who it is first" Luna intervened as well

"What?! Oh come on you two!"

The commotion is causing some attention around nearby customers

"Luna, Meyrin please, other people are staring at us…" she struggles to get her book back

"You want your book back right?"

"Then tell us who was that guy you were having a cute look at?"

" _If I tell them, will they believe me? Like I got no other choice…"_

"Alright fine, I'll say who it is"

"Good girl" both said in unison

"Just promise to give me my book back, please?"

"You can count on me and Meyrin…"

"Cross my heart, Shiho"

" _Pffft, I hope so"_

"Alright, the guy who I was eyeing on a few minutes ago was…"


	2. The Bet - Ch1- Thoughts

"No way…"

"You're kidding right?!"

The Hawke siblings are in shock upon hearing the name of the boy Shiho has a crush on

" _I knew they wouldn't believe me so easily…"_

"Does it look like I'm kidding? I'm not…" she said with confidence "Besides, he has that certain something most guys don't have, for me that is"

"Which is…?"

"That's the thing, I'm still wondering what it is…" _*chuckles*_

"By the way, where'd you saw him? And what was he doing?"

"Well, he was just taking a stroll on the sidewalk, talking to someone on his Smartphone, and basically that's about it"  
"Alright… what was he wearing?"

"Well, he was wearing a green, long sleeved suit with a white Americana on… he looked so dreamy" her face went to a trance look like earlier once again, though for a brief moment

The thought of his attire made her blush

"How can you have a crush on him?"

"Yeah Shiho, he doesn't always get along well with others, not to mention being a competitive, hotheaded, and extremely impulsive guy"

"I know, that's what I like about him and besides, there's more than meets the eye regarding his personality"

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Oh that's for me to know and for both of you to find out"

Both sisters gave her an awkward look, then to each other

"You have some taste for guys, Shiho" Luna confirmed

"Yeah, not too cliché I can say" Meyrin added

"What can I say, I want guys who are 'different' but in a good way…and I believe you have **something** that belongs to me?" she reminded

"Oh right, here…" the younger Hawke handed back the book to her rightful owner

"Thank you… so did I answer your question?"

"You sure did, and it blew us away…"

" _I sure did, did I? Over the fact that I left you two speechless when I told you his name"_ she giggled at the thought

" _Yzak Joule…"_

"Man, it's been a while since I hung out with you two"

"Likewise…"

"Yeah, Luna and I haven't been chilling out for quite some time"

"Busy with the flower shop business eh?"

"You bet…" _*giggles*_

"Oh crap!"  
"What is it, Meyrin?"

"Luna and I remembered we have something to do today"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Meyrin"

"Sorry Shiho, but it's been nice seeing you again"

"Yeah, Meyrin and I enjoyed our time here with you"

"Aww thanks guys, and likewise, I enjoyed hanging out with both of you"

"Wait before we leave…" _*taking out her iPhone*_ "SELFIE TIME!"

"Aww yeah!"

All 3 in position, Meyrin took 3 group selfies of themselves

"SAY CHEESE!" _*flashes*_

"We look great here…" Shiho took notice

"We sure do…" Luna agreed

"How about another shot?" Meyrin requested

"Yeah…but this time, wacky" their friend requested

"Sure thing…" _*Meyrin prepares for another shot*_

"WACKY TIME!" all 3 posed with silly faces and funny gestures

The trio laughed at the result

"We're like…the female version of The Three Stooges" Meyrin commented

"You got that right, sis!"

"Oh damn, look at us" they laughed once more…

"Wooh, haven't done group selfies for a long time now"

"Me too Meyrin, it's been a while" Shiho chuckled at the thought

"Well, Luna and I gotta go"

"Alright, take care you two!" she waved back at the sisters

"Good to see them again" _*takes a sip from her cup*_  
"I'm just glad they didn't respond negatively when I told them I have a crush on Yzak Joule; I mean, yeah he is a hothead and all but he has that one aura that I alone can feel and understand, that's what I like about him…" _*resumes reading her book*_

Not too far ahead, at a parking lot…

"Dammit Dearka, late as usual" exclaimed the very person Shiho has been thinking of lately; looking at his watch, he's frustrated at the fact that his laid back blonde-haired pal told him that he'll be there the same time as him, but it didn't happen, much to his chagrin.

" _He said "meet me at the parking lot around the block, I'll be there" but it's the other way around!"_

"Well, well, look who's early!"

"Hey Yzak, over here!"

"Well, it's about damn time you guys arrived; why the hell you guys took too long?!"  
"Sorry Yzak, Dearka was-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WAS DOING! THERE'S NOT EVEN A TRAFFIC AROUND TOWN!"

"You called buddy?" speak of the devil, in comes Dearka, in his carefree attitude, who isn't fazed by his hot-headed pal's outburst

"Don't _"you called buddy"_ me! You should've been here like half an hour ago!"

"Relax, it's just a car show Yzak, no biggie…"

"For you it is, but not for me…" he seemingly have cooled down

With their friend's outburst done, all 3 attended the car show, which is being held at an event center not too far from the neighborhood.

"See Yzak, the car show won't start until the next hour"

"You're always the early bird of us three, pal…"

"Well, pardon me, but being punctual runs in my veins…"

Dearka and Nicol gave each other awkward looks as their hot headed friend leads the way

 **~MEANWHILE~**

" _Well, that's enough for now; I'll read the rest when I feel like it"_ done reading a chapter, Shiho decided to call it a day, placing a bookmark on the page before the next chapter

"This is such a cute bookmark my cousin made me" she described it, looking at the kitten design on top and a bunny design on the bottom.

After making sure she didn't forget anything, she put her book back in her small, green bag and as she's ready to leave, she received a call from her mother.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Shiho, I'm just calling to see how you've been doing?"

"I'm doing fine mom, just met 2 of my friends awhile ago"

"Oh that's great to hear, I'm sure you 3 had a great time"

"We sure did mom, we sure did…"

"I'm happy for you Shiho, what are you doing as of the moment?"

"I'll be going to the convenience store to buy more milk"

"Oh wonderful, because I've a few things I want you to buy for me"

"Sure mom, what are they?" she grabs a pen and a bunch of napkins from the table to write on

"Onigiri, bread, fried chicken, oden, milk and tea"

"Is that all?"

"Yes Shiho, sorry about this dear, it's just that we ran out of those things"

"That fast?"

"Yeah, remember when we had to donate them to a small community who were left homeless due to a fire?"

"Oh right… can't believe time passed so quickly these days, alright mom no problem"

"Thanks so much dear"

"Anytime mom, will that be all?"

"That's it dear, take care now OK?"

"Of course mom, bye"

"Bye Shiho…"

" _Well so much for visiting the bookstore, there's a book there I wanted to look at but oh well…"_

 **~TIMESKIP~**

Passing by, she noticed a large crowd from a distance

"That's a lotta people; I wonder what's the occasion?" curious, she decided to take a quick glance; it was the aforementioned car show.

Eager to see what different models are being shown, she decided to enter the place and luckily for her, it's free entrance.

"Wow, this place is so big, it's like I'm in the airport" At awe at the atmosphere, she took pictures of it.

"They really decorated this place well; it's like a museum of sorts." It is also her first time setting foot in the place.

Walking further, she saw different models of cars which are hugely in demand these days.

Since cars are a hot topic among men, it's unsurprising to see show girls nearby promoting them to everyone around"

" _Geez, the one on the right's too busty… I bet those boobs of yours look fake just to get the attention"_ she giggled at the thought.

"Holy crap, look at these models!" she said to herself "I wonder if taking pictures here is not allowed"

Shiho was thinking of asking a nearby guard until she heard an announcement

"GOOD DAY! WELCOME TO THE 1ST ANNUAL CAR SHOW AT THE AKAHANA AITO STADIUM! ENTRANCE IS FREE. BROWSE THE FINEST SELECTION OF CARS THAT ARE NOW THE IN THING TODAY! FEEL FREE TO RELAX AT THE NEARBY FOOD STALLS AND BEFORE WE FORGET, PICTURE TAKING IS ALLOWED, HAVE FUN EVERYONE!"

"Well at least I have my answers now" Shiho then takes out her phone, ready to take some shots.

"Where do I start?" she looks for the first car to take snapshot of…

"Ooh that looks nice" she found one, taking a picture of a black Scion xA.

"Whoa, this looks cool… it's better looking upfront. I do like the paintjob on this one"

She then went on to look for the next car of interest.

"Audi A5, seems cool… a bit I guess" despite her thoughts, she still took a picture of it.

"Looks too simple for me, not my type of car"

"Hmm, what next…" she comes across a small group of boys gathered together

"What the? I wonder what they're up to?" as she sees one of the boys holding his laptop.

Her curiosity got the better of her, but to avoid being caught, she decided to peak from a distance.

"What are they watching?" she found her answer.

They're watching a video of scantily clad women wearing tight clothes exposing much of their skin while cleaning cars of well-known brands such as Ferrari, Lamborghini, Subaru and Rolls-Royce, in a suggestive manner of course.

"Oh man, that one looks hot!"

"She has a nice bust!"

"I wish I was that car!"

"That ass, I wanna slap that!"

Seeing on how they react, she's a bit unsurprised on why so…

" _And they even have the guts to watch it here?! What if someone else aside from hears it?"_

" _Boys… sometimes us girls don't understand them all the time"_ Shiho decided to leave them be…

" _Many cars to take pictures, so little time"_ she checks her watch, realizing it's only 10 minutes pass 1 o'clock.

"Still early, and I thought it was already 3:30pm, kinda breezy for this kind of weather; good thing I made the right choice of leaving early in time for me to get those coupons for free gelatos, why would they even think of having a first come, first serve basis for such a promo? Can't wait to give these to mom."

Whilst checking her gallery…

"Huh? What's this?" Something caught her eye, a display of toy cars modeled after the ones shown in the car show

"I remember playing with toy cars with my friends when we were kids" she felt a moment of nostalgia

"Aww how cute" she pointed out the cute maid figmas near it

"I'm sure they won't mind if I take a picture or two of these" _*takes picture of the miniature vehicles*_

Time passed by and before you know it, the entire stadium is jam-packed. We see couples, young and old, gazing at the car models, groups of friends wanting a good place to hang out to pass the time, respected businessmen who want to make deals with distributors, millionaires who desire to add another car to their collection, you'll see people from all walks of life in here.

"I'm so preoccupied taking pictures of cars that I didn't notice the place becoming jam packed in an instant. Maybe they're just coming here for the highly designed air-conditioning system, it's quite cool inside to say the least, good thing I wore the right clothes for this unexpected occasion."

Continuing to walk around the place to loosen up and for the purpose of exercising, she saw some familiar faces from far ahead.

"Isn't that?" she approached a little closer "Dearka and Nicol, and what's with their getup?"

"Umm Dearka, don't you think we're a bit overdressed for this occasion?"

"Overdressed sounds bit of an overstatement, Nicol. For occasions like these, we need to look the part."

" _Look the part? Really Dearka? How corny can you get? "_ Shiho shakes her head while at the same time chuckling at Dearka's cheesy sentiments.

"It's not like we're billionaires or something but I do admit, I haven't worn clothes like these in a while now"

"See Nicol, nothing wrong with some classy attire for the occasion" he fixed his hair, using a nearby Sedan's sideview mirror to adore himself.

" _What a showoff…"_

"You're making a fool out of yourself Dearka" he whispered to his ear

"Who cares what others think?! We look like the guys from the TV show _Mad Men_ , I love that show"

"My parents watch it all the time on _NetFlix_ , you know the show _Suits_?-"

"Hey guys, sorry I took long I just had to wash up a bit"

"Is, is that Yzak?" Shiho's bedazzled by his appearance; her eyes gazed right at him. Like seeing your favorite celebrity from a distance

"Well looks like the hothead finally cooled down"

"A quick restroom break won't hurt anyone"

"Yeah, and we're the ones who did the waiting this time…" Dearka added, smirkingly

"Well good for you, blondie..." Yzak quickly rejoined them

"Great, now we can start looking around!"

"You said it, now let's get going" the trio then began their quest…

"Never thought I'd say this but he looks so, so…dreamy in that suit of his" her attention completely focused on him

 **~DREAM SEQUENCE~**

" _Shiho, you're blushing…"_

" _Oh Yzak, you look so dreamy in that suit"_

" _Of course I do, and you dazzling in that dress as well"_

 _*holds her hand and gave it a smooch, causing her to blush*_

" _My… thank you"_

 **~END OF DREAM SEQUENCE~**

"If only that was real…" regarding her small fantasy

"Quite some time since I last saw him that dreamy; oh who am I kidding, he's been always this good looking…" she giggled to herself at the thought

 **~MEANWHILE~**

"Wow, I can't believe that a hothead like Yzak Joule would be someone's crush"

"I know Luna, and the one who has the hots for him is none other than Shiho…and honestly, I never expected her to like him"

The sisters are currently looking for new decorations for their flower shop…and at the same time discussing Shiho's crush on Yzak

"I can already imagine those two as a couple"

"You think they'll last long?"

"With Yzak in the picture? I highly doubt it"

"Unless something will something proves us wrong that is…"

"You said it Meyrin…"

But alas, it was nothing but a fool's errand since all the items on sale doesn't seem to fit for their store.

"Let's go Luna, nothing seems to be worth to be put on display in our flower store"

"Now that you mentioned it" _*looks around*_ "You're kinda right, all of these look too…vague"  
"Yeah let's go"

 _*Luna checks her watch*_

"Well that was a waste of time, 20 minutes to be exact"

"You said it, all that searching for nothing"

Finished grimacing, the two sisters decided to stroll around the place whilst contemplating what to do next

"Well since we're here, I say we pass the time by, oh I don't know, grab some smoothies?" Meyrin suggested

"Good idea, haven't them in a while now" Luna agreed and off they went to get some cool refreshments for the both of 'em

Both grabbed a table near one aisle

 _*takes a sip*_

 **~BACK TO THE CAR SHOW ~**

"Wow, he looks so handsome in this shot!" gazing at the shot she made of him, she can't help but smile at it.

"I am SO not deleting this!" she muttered, putting her phone back in her bag

" _I'm gonna use it for my wallpaper"_

Seeing him and his friends from a distance, she decided to follow them

"It's like watching an episode of Mad Men from a distance, only with a younger and a better looking Don Draper"

The trio then proceeded to other showrooms to pass the time.

Eager to see more of him, she follows them around

"I wonder where they're off to?" gaining on them, entering another showroom

"If this is what they call stalking, then I am enjoying every bit of it"

And so begins the hunt…or in Shiho's case, taking secret shots of the guy whom she has fallen head over heels for…

 **~SOME TIME LATER~**

" _I wanted to stay longer, but I still have stuff to do…and I was getting bored anyways"_

Shiho left the car show early as she remembered to buy some stuff from the convenience store

" _But at least I was able to grab some shots of... *sigh* Yzak Joule"_

Resting on a bench to replenish her energy due to walking for much of the duration in the car show, she browsed all of the shots she took of Yzak

" _I'm gonna have a hard time choosing which will be my phone's wallpaper and screensaver"_ she snickered.

" _This one almost gave me a heart attack…the way he swayed his hair. Any girl will fall for that"_

Upon looking at the last one she took, it shows him smirking.

" _Bad boy Yzak, he's mine!"_

 **~SOME TIME LATER~**

"Mom, I'm home!"

 _*Mom hugs her*_

"Shiho, glad you're home early. How was your day?"

"Wonderful, I get to see my friends the Hawke sisters and went to a car show" _*Shiho tidies herself up*_

"Happy to know that you've enjoyed yourself today"

"Oh I sure did mom…and here are the stuff you asked me to buy"

"Oh thank you dear, hope my little errand didn't interrupt your day"

"Oh not really, I was eager to go home anyway"

"You look hungry, I'll let you know when dinner's ready"

"OK mom…"

 **~SHIHO'S ROOM~**

Lying on her bed, she gazed at the ceiling while recalling the recent events that happened.

" _Met my friends Lunamaria and Meyrin again"_

" _Went to a car show and wouldn't you know it, I saw him, the boy that caught my heart…Yzak Joule"_

Pulling out her phone and browsing the stolen shots she took of him…

Upon swiping to the last photo she took of him, she let out a fangirl squeal

"Shiho?"

" _Crap, my mom heard me!"_

"You OK, honey?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine"

"I heard you shriek, are you sure?"

"Really mom it's nothing, just saw a rat or something"

"Alright dear, if you say so…and dinner's ready"

"Finally…"

Getting off her bed, she followed her mom downstairs… not before coming back to get her phone

"Crap my phone! I'll be back"

"Hurry honey, your soup's gonna get cold"

"This'll only take a jiffy"

"Crap, low battery"

 **~SHIHO'S JOURNAL~**

" _Today I saw him._

 _For quite a long time I thought it would happen in a later time, but I was mistaken._

 _I forgot how good looking he was._

 _I'm the kind of girl who is interested in guys like him._

 _Looking forward to the day he reciprocates my feelings for him_

 _As I told the Hawke sisters, I am not like other girls. Yzak is the right guy for me, he's mine… MINE!_

 _He's my Tidus and I'm his Yuna LOL_

 _Gosh that sounds cheesy…_

 _Since I can't think of any right now, lemme just end this entry with a love quote:_

 _To quote Woody Allen: "The heart wants what it wants"_

 _That…actually makes sense considering my situation right now_

 _*yawns*_

 _Good night…"_


End file.
